Heartbreaking Forgiveness
by greengrl
Summary: A Sirius Black story based post Hogwarts revolving round an extremely tumultuous relationship with Ally. Will Ally ever forgive him? Or will she stay heartbroken?
1. Heartbreak

**_Wow so it's been possibly years since I've posted on here but I found a incomplete story on my laptop recently and I just started writing it again. The beginning is a bit sketchy and has the usual cliches of overally descriptive examples of what characters are wearing which annoys me a bit now. But I have started writing it again so in about 5 chapters time I am hoping that the writing will improve a bit. But give this story a chance as I really like the idea of Sirius screwing up and fighting to fix it, but the overall story is actually from the girls POV. As always reviews would be appreciated and I am particularly stuck for storylines at the moment so any ideas would be great (and obviously credit will be given if I use them.)_**

**_I hope you enjoy. Many thanks xx_**

Chapter One : Heart Break

_Flashback:_

_She sat alone, huddled in the centre of the quidditch pitch, she was crouched so small someone could easily miss the shape of a small woman sobbing uncontrollably. But he saw her; he spotted her in the middle of the large stadium. His body shook from the cold of the rain hitting his body. She must be freezing, he thought. He watched as her shoulders shook, from a terrible mix of cold and he knew from something else as well. Her clothes were soaking wet, her hair covered her face as she had her knees tucked up to her body in the foetal position. She sat, wanting to disappear, wanting her life to be over._

_He took a step, shaking now from his own sadness, fear, grief. He didn't know why he felt grief, who he had lost, why he had lost them, was entirely his own fault. He knew he had to somehow talk to her though, so he moved a bit further until he was at a distance at which he could call to her._

_"Ally," he called out, his voice shaking. Her bodily shaking stopped as she froze completely as if her shaking may make her invisible. _

_"Ally please come inside, you'll freeze to death out here," he called again. She looked up slightly to the direction at which he stood._

_"Ally... please. I'm sorry. Please just come inside." He said desperately. She let out a chest shuddering sob, and then shakily stood up. Her clothes were covered in wet mud, she looked a mess, yet, she still looked beautiful to him which made his heart ache uncontrollably._

_"You..." She said looking at him. She could barely get any words out._

_"Ally please, forgive me. I was so stupid. It meant nothing. I don't know... I wasn't thinking! Please... "He released his first sob, "Please forgive me. I... I love you Ally. I love you so much. Please don't leave me." His words had the adverse effect on her than both he and she thought. Instead of crying uncontrollably, or running to his side and forgiving him she instead stood up a bit straighter. She pushed her hair off her face. She took a step forward._

_"I don't need to hear this Sirius. I don't need it!" Ally cried loudly above the sound of the now crashing down rain. She put her face in her hands then looked straight at him._

_"What you did... what I saw... I will _never_ forgive you. Never come near me, never talk to me, don't ever look at me. I don't need you. I don't love you. How dare you say you love me! If you loved me you wouldn't treat me like this. Like... it didn't matter if you went and slept with that SLUT! I just... I am disappointed more than anything. I am so disappointed in myself for believing you could change and you Sirius because I thought we were beyond this." Then Ally began walking, she walked straight off the pitch and into the castle leaving Sirius Black, notorious marauder, players and bad boy, crying over his self inflicted broken heart. _

Normal Time:

Five years on Lily Evans dressed in a smart suit which she generally wore for job interviews to look impressive; she buttoned the black pencil skirt, put on her favourite lined tights, buttoned her black silk shirt and put on her matching black suit jacket then slipped on her killer, not so comfortable but great looking black leather stilettos. She was ready, a quick lashing of mascara, a squirt of perfume and she was dressed to impress. What self respecting home owner wouldn't want a sensible, tidy, well dressed person such as her living with them? At least that's what she was hoping. She had taken a day off her job as a healer to devote her time into finding a new apartment. Her old one, a lovely little two bedroom in a really nice area of London was now occupied by her newly engaged friend Alice and her fiancée Frank. Although she was happy for her friend she more than a little annoyed that she had to find new living quarters. But she figured it was good to experience new things and finding a new apartment was one of hers this week.

She had four apartments lined up. She had specifically looked for apartment owners that wanted a roommate, she couldn't handle renting all by herself, and she also did her looking through a wizard real estate agent so not to end up with a muggle being very surprised at how she levitated her dishes into the sink in the morning.

Her first one was a three bedroom apartment overlooking the canal, walking up the staircase it seemed nice enough with a clean corridor and with an alright area. Though she could hear shouting from an apartment, it sounded like a man shouting at his wife, she looked at her scrap of paper and read the number, "apartment 4B" there it was, sadly next door to shouting man. She knocked politely on the door and waited for an answer, she had an appointment so knew someone would be there.

The door opened and a young woman in an overly large tshirt and jogging bottoms and a cigarette perched in her mouth answered the door with a swing. The woman looked her up and down and gave her a squinty smile.

"Hello I'm Lily Evans," Lily said smiling and holding out her hand to shake the woman's slightly gnarled and dirty hand. The woman just grunted and ushered her inside. Lily walked in taking in her surroundings. There was a pile of dirty laundry on the sofa which the woman quickly shoved to the floor and offered Lily a seat. Lily sat down wincing inside at all the germs that were probably infested in the apartment.

"So do you want to see my résumé?" Lily asked handing her a neat sheet of paper. "I have a reference from my last roommate and from my boss." The woman just glanced at the résumé briefly then threw it on the counter of the kitchen which was part of the living room. The apartment was smaller than Lily had imagined. The woman got her wand out which she had had wedged in the pocket of her jogging bottoms and waved it over to a kitchen cupboard and hovered over some crisps. With a mouth full of food she waved her hand over to doors around the room.

"That's my bedroom," She said motioning to the first door, "That's second one which I use for keeping junk in, and that third one, pointing the a smaller door with paint peeling off it. "That'd be your room." Lily walked forward and opened the door, which took a bit of a pull as it stuck a little, and looked inside; it was no more than a closet in reality, not even a window. Lily came back out and the woman was sitting on the sofa scratching herself and eating crisps.

"Thanks I think I have seen enough," The Lily walked quickly to the door just as the woman let out a loud belch and said,

"Suit yourself," then Lily walked out of the apartment quickly. She sighed once outside the building and hoped the next three apartments were going to be better.

She was wrong, the next was a gorgeous apartment overlooking a pretty garden, however, the roommate was an elderly woman with five cats, the minute Lily walked in the woman installed the strict rules of how Lily would have a curfew of nine o'clock on week days and ten o'clock on weekends if she lived there and how Lily would have to do all the cleaning and how the cats are allowed in Lily's room as the lady felt it was too 'mean' to shut them out even though Lily insisted that she was allergic to cats. After sneezing and coughing for the hundredth time Lily escaped the apartment with watering eyes covered in cat hair on her nice suit. The apartment after was not much better as it turned out to be a mistake and was a man instead of a woman which Lily had requested of the estate agent. The man was middle age and in leather pants and kept referring to Lily as "Lil's" and touching her shoulder whilst showing her the apartment. He kept saying things like "I am a single guy Lily, so you will have to learn my 'sock on the door' policy if you know what i mean" which made Lily want to actually physically vomit.

After that apartment she felt harassed, annoyed and still slightly puffy from all the cats. She sighed as she walked down the street to the last apartment praying to Merlin that this would be alright. She read the apartment buildings signs until she reached "Crescent Oak Apartments" a door man opened the door for her and then buzzed up to ask the apartment owner if they were expecting Lily. A pleasant voice came on and said send her up. Lily then went over to the lift, which Lily sighed in relief at as her feet were killing after all the walking she had been doing. She pressed floor three, as the apartment number was 301. The lift stopped with a ping and the doors opened onto a lovely light corridor. There were two doors in the corridor which meant no next door neighbours as the only neighbour would be across from you. The door to 301 was open so she poked her head round and called out.

"Hello?" Lily called loudly. She didn't want to intrude.

"Hi, come in!" A voice from inside said. Lily walked in shutting the door behind her. A woman came out in jeans and a t-shirt around Lily's age. She had long brown hair and a pretty face.

"Hi, I am Ally nice to meet you." She said extending her hand to shake Lily's. Lily shook it and smiled.

"I'm Lily," she replied smiling. She inwardly sighed, Ally seemed nice, normal and she had an amazing apartment from what Lily could see. Ally ushered Lily into the kitchen, which had a sort of opening/breakfast bar that looked out onto the living room area. The kitchen was fairly large and Ally offered Lily a glass of wine as they chatted. They got to know each other a bit better, they realise they were only a year apart in school, Ally being a year younger and had been in Ravenclaw. They chatted of school, though Ally seemed less eager to speak of her time there. They then discussed work, Ally was a writer of wizarding fiction novels and Lily told Ally of her work at St. Mungoes as a heeler.

Once they had talked for a while Ally moved onto the tour.

"There are only two bedrooms but both are pretty much the same size and both have awesome views. This is my room," Ally said opening a door into a spacious room with a large double bed and a dresser and wardrobe and also a window seat that looked out onto a large park behind the apartment building. Lily sighed and thought how beautiful it was.

"Your room, if you choose to take it obviously, if pretty much the same." Ally said opening a door slightly further down the corridor of the apartment. The room was practically the same as Ally's and equally nice.

"Where do those two doors lead?" Lily asked.

"Well ones the closet," Ally said opening it and showing Lily the spacious closet. "And this one if the ensuite." Lily gasped, the bathroom was great with a large bathrom/shower and sink and toilet. "mine has one too, its great it means that we don't have to share." Ally said smiling nicely. They walked back into the living room with had a large comfy looking sofa in it and a big tv which Lily was happy to see because she knew going for wizarding apartments might mean not having a tv.

"So how come you don't have a roommate?" Lily asked. "This place is awesome."

"Thanks. Well I did have a roommate, but she was an auror and got tranferred to France to work for their ministry. So she decided to sell me her half of the flat and I need a roommate to pay the bills." Ally said plainly. Lily nodded.

"So do you want to see my résumé?" Lily asked holding out another copy.

"Sure, but here's a secret Lily you're the best one so far. I have had so many weirdo's come and try to rent the room. You're the first normal person!" Lily grinned and they went on to talk for ages about their experiences. Ally laughed when she heard about the cat lady and then went on to tell Lily of the woman who wanted to move in who seemed to believe in aliens and asked Ally what her opinions would be if an alien came and shared the apartment with them. Obviously Ally didn't think much of it as all she could do was laugh at the memory.

At the end of the afternoon Ally shook Lily's hand again and they agreed on rents terms and conditions and it seemed Lily had a flat. Lily said she would move in within the next few days and Ally promised that the room would be ready by then.

Lily left the flat sighing in relief that she wasn't almost homeless as she had been that morning.


	2. Memory Lane

**_I'm going to try and post as many chapters as I can tonight so that you can see a bit of an insight into where the story is going. I hope you like! xx_**

Chapter Two: Memory Lane

Ally's work was fairly casual, being a writer she could work from home and only occasionally had to go to her publishing house for business related matters. So when it came to Lily moving in she was there to help along with Alice, and Alice's fiancé Frank who was enlisted by Alice to help. They levitated most of the stuff into Lily's room, there were mainly just boxes of books and clothes to be put in as Lily had decided to leave the furniture with Alice and her new room was already furnished.

The only piece of furiniture she actually brought was an antique side table which she had inherited from her Grandma who Lily had always been close with. It had a delicate Lily design on the table top and Lily loved it and could never leave it behind. She hovered it to her bedside and told her friends where to leave the boxes they had helped her with. She would put all the stuff away herself. Then Ally started to cook, she said she wanted to welcome Lily in with a meal and of course invited Alice and Frank to join them. Lily was excited to be in her beautiful new apartment.

Months passed and Lily and Ally became very close and spent a lot of time together. They would go shopping and go out after work together. Alice would also come over a lot, Frank was an Auror and often had to work away so Alice would come over and see the girls and sometimes even stay.

Although the girls lived fairly muggle lives, all were muggle born and felt they should hold onto their roots, they still knew of the gathering trouble that was brewing in the wizarding world. Dark wizards were making trouble and people were getting hurt. Lily knew first hand of some of the attacks occuring as she had to care for them at the hospital. When the first death occured on September 8th the wizarding world was in uproar. An auror, Frederick Humblebee had gone to check a disturbence near a wizarding neighbourhood in Berkshire, he lived nearby and had foolishly gone alone. He had been discovered, dead, and without a scar by a muggle who was hiking through the area. After extensive memory remodification the muggle remembered nothing but the newspapers in the wizarding community got hold of the story and everyone was terrified. There were pictures circulating through the tabloids of the body with a hovering skulls with a snake through the mouth directly over it. A terrifying sight which in the wizarding world representing a dark time hundred years before in which dark wizard who was an infamed psychopath who previously had been in Slytherin and was obsessed with snakes. The man had claimed to be a "slytherin soldier" had tormented the wizarding world along with some followers until stopped by the ministrys order. Although this occured hundreds of years ago everyone knew the stories and panic was evident with a lot of people.

Lily, Ally and Alice all got word of the secret society formed by Dumbledore by chance. They had all gone to the bank Gringotts in diagon alley as they planned to buy some new robes for an up and coming ball at the ministy which Lily had some invites to. They happened to come across Dumbledore, Lily having been head girl in her last year of Hogwarts resepcted Dumbledore greatly and said hello. He seemed pleased to see the three girls.

"Its nice to see you all, I hope these years after Hogwarts are going well for you." He said with his usual glint in his eye.

"I'm a healer Prefessor, just like I always dreamed. But how are you sir. No doubt busy with all the trouble at the moment." Lily said. Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"It is indeed keeping mepreoccupied. But as you mention it I would like you to see me soon at Hogwarts. The three of you, I would like to invite you to a society I am starting." His voice went low as he said this last part. "But this is no place to speak of such things, just flew to my office when you are free and we will discuss it." He said. Then he smiled and disappeared with a goblin into the tunnels of Gringotts. The girls were all curious and confused at to what Dumbledore wanted to see them about but they did go see him that weekend and when they did they found out exactly what he meant.

They sat in his office in three chairs in front of his desk. He sat calmly across from them smiling. Ally fidgeted, she had sat there a hundred times it felt, she had often got into trouble back in her Hogwarts days. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I am delighted you have all come to visit me. However I cannot talk for long sadly, I am apparating to Paris this afternoon to see the French Minister of Magic." He said, he looked tired, but the glint in his eye was still there. The girls assumed he was tired from all the trouble occuring in the wizarding world. He was very high up in the world, a senior member of the wizarding high council he would no doubt have to be directly involved with the two killings this week of two muggles in the north of england which was a wizarding attack.

"Anyway on with business, I ask you here to offer you membership to a organisation called the order of the phoenix. I started the organisation some years ago with very close friends and acquaintances of mine. The purpose is to fight in this brewing war. Yes, a war." He said this as Alice had gasped in shock at his blunt use of the word war. "I offer you a place because you are all intelligent powerful women and the order could use people like you. We have around fifty members now and are growing all the time. We have meetings and try to find out what the ministry is doing about the war which they aren't telling us about. We have members in all professions, healers, aurors, shop keepers. Anyone loyal to the side of good are welcome. I hope you will consider joining. I can't promise it won't be dangerous so I will of course give you the option and won't judge you if you decide not to join."Dumbledore finished and looked to the girls to see their answers. He obviously had no time to give them to think about it. It was now or never.

"I'm in sir. Anything I can do to help I will." Lily said immediately showing no sign of fear or apprehension.

"Me too," Alice said, "I think Frank is already a member, as he sometimes goes to meetings that he can't tell me about. And there's no way I am letting that goon get into trouble without me." Alice said smiling at the thought of the man she was in love with.

"I can reveal that yes Frank is a member, but obviously a highly secret one, being an auror and being a member of this order puts his job at risk. So he risks everything to help me and this cause which I highly appreciate as I do with each member." Dumbledore said.

"I am in. Though I don't know what use I will be. I am just a writer." Ally said slightly self consciously.

"I think we both know you are more useful than just a writer miss Gladstone." Dumbledore said mysteriously making the other two girls curious as to what he meant. But he said nothing else apart from a polite goodbye then the girls left to their apartment.

The day was a Saturday and they had little time as to think what they had just gotten themselves into. They had the ball they had bought their dresses and robes for earlier in the week and they had to get ready. They all got ready at Ally and Lily's apartment and Frank was going to come for them later and escort them all later. Ally and Lily didn't have dates because they decided to go with each other. They laughed and declared they didn't need men when they had each other, but they both new that they needed to date, but both had reason to be apprehensive.

Lily and Ally had both gone to Hogwarts, Lily was a year younger than Ally however and had never come into contact through their years. Lily had very fond memories of Hogwarts, she always brought it up with Ally but Ally rarely wanted to carry on the topic. To Lily it was strange but she never pushed it. She once brought up a boy who had tormented Lily for a few years by asking her out and teasing her constantly, by the name of James Potter, The mention of the name made Ally freeze.

"Do you still talk to James?" Ally asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since he graduated. Did you know him?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yes, I did. But not anymore. He was in my year, he was friends with... it was a long time ago. No need to dwell on those things right? Our appointments a Madame Renalto is in half an hour, want to apparate to Diagon alley and have a quick coffee before we go in." Ally said anxiously obviously keen to get off the subject.

"Yeah sure. I can't wait for tonight, the balls going to be awesome. I heard its the grandest event the ministry hold all year." Lily said. They headed off out the door apparated to Diagon alley and got some drinks before their appointments.

Madame Renalto was a fairly elderly french lady who owned a witches salon. It was famed for its amazing treatments. Madame was a lady who always had her distinguished silver hair in a smart style and her appearance was always perfect. She held herself with grace and always smiled politely at everyone. The girls greeted her with a kiss on both cheeks and smiled back.

"How have you been madame?" Lily asked politely.

"Tres bon, as always my lovely. You are both looking lovely, what could I possibly do for you to make you shine ever more?" She asked.

"Hair, skin and make up today please. So facials first please madame." Ally said. They process was basically a thick potion of secret ingredients smeared on their face, Lily was always suspicious of it as it smelt like a farmyard but it made her skin feel amazing so she didn't question it too much. A couple of hours later they exited the salon with their make up done and their hair in new style. Lily's long red hair was in a delicate up style with a few loose curls coming down and Ally had her hair down and in gentle curls with a bit of hair at the first pulled back into a pretty butterfly clip. They were running a bit late so they quickly rushed home and put their dresses on. Lily's was a emerald floor length dress, it was a delicate silk and it was completely backless but was fairly high at the front and was very sexy without showing too much flesh. Ally's was black and was strapless and fell to the floor with grace and was simple with a slight train at the back. It was simple but she looked gorgeous. They both apparated quickly to the location the ball was at then shrunk their wands and put them in their small clutch purses that matches their dresses. The ball room was at a house in the country, it was like out of a Jane Austin book, high columns at the front and a lawn that spread a a few acres with a lake at the end with swans gliding through it. It was a truly idillic setting. The girls walked up the front stairs and through the open doors a butler took their silks wraps and directed them forward to the ball room. They walked into the room and held their breathe, the room was gorgeous, they looked down from the majestic staircase. The room was already filled with many people, some they recognised but a lot they didn't. They began walking down the stairs and were immediately were ushered over by Alice and Frank, Alice looking lovely in a scarlet dress and Frank in a smart tux. Alice was pleased to see them and they went to find a table to sit at whilst Frank said he would go chat to some friends of his. He disappeared and the girls got some punch and sat and chatted about who was there and how lovely the place was.

"I heard it belongs to one of the head aurors and that the ministry have always held the ball here. I don't know who it is though, someone very rich no doubt." Alice said.

"Definitely, and whoever it is do they have a single son for me?" Lily said giggling.

"Here's hoping. Have you seen anyone interesting tonight Alice?" Ally asked.

"Well I was surprised to see the Malfoys here, and the Avery's. I suppose they are high up in the ministry circles, but still its odd to thinks of mixing with the slytherin set, at school they were always vile to us all." Alice said and the other two nodded. They could see the slimey character of Lucius Malfoy smirking at something Bellatrix Black was telling him quietly and they shivered, Lucius had that effect on people. He was more than a little creepy.

"So we need to find the owners of this palace so we can find you that son Lily." Ally said standing up. "Lets mingle a bit, come on girls." They all stood just as Frank came over.

"No need girls I have brought him to you, the heir to this place and old friend of mine, this is James Potter," Frank said. Ally immediately swallowed and felt she was going to throw up.

"Nice to meet..." The man so named James Potter stopped.

"Lily?" Then he turned, "Ally?" The shock on his face clear. He immediately turned and revealed his friend.

"Hello Ally," He said.

"Sirius," Ally said darkly, right before grabbing her purse and darting away in the direction of the ladies room. James coughed and pretended to not notice Ally's quick exit.

"Lily, lovely to see you." James said smiling charmingly. Lily only groaned inside. The pain in her arse from school just happens to own this place.

"James, it's been a while. What have you done with your time? I mean without me to torment you must have been ever so bored." Lily said dryly. James just smirked.

"It has been a while Lilykins, but have no fear I have matured immensely from those days of silliness and pranks." James said. At this a snort came from behind James. A tall man with sandy blonde hair was the culprit.

"And who are you spinning that little lie to Prongs?" The man said.

"Remus, are you insinuating that I am lying?" James said pressing a hand to his heart.

"Remus!" Lily said smiling, she hadn't seen him since school either and she had always liked him. She went over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Lily Evans, if possible you are even more beautiful than when we were at school." Remus was always a polite boy and obviously nothing had changed. Lily smiled and blushed a little. James coughed annoyed that he had not said something as witty. Sirius stood behind him, no one noticed him walk slowly away with a sombre look on his face.

"Lily would you like to dance?" James asked smiling.

"Um..." Lily said trying to think of a good excuse, "Fine. But keep your hands to yourself Potter, I remember how you dance." Referring to once dance they had in James last year when Lily finally gave in and danced with him at his final ball and he took it upoin himself to grope her more than dance with her.

"Don't worry I will be a perfect gentleman," he said bowing slightly and offering her his hand. They departed to the dance floor leaving Remus with Alice and Frank.

"That was an odd reunion." Alice commented.

"Well certain history is hard to bring up." Remus said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked. She had not been in their year but the year below like Lily.

"Just Ally and Sirius... they have a past is all. What about James and Lily though right? He had the biggest crush on her at school." Remus said.

"Yeah I remember. Snape had the result of his anger whenever she refused him a date from what I remember. It was a long time ago. I am sure he feels differently now. I don't know about Lily though, she holds a good grudge." Alice said.

"I suppose. But looks at them. They look good together don't they..." Remus said at the gorgeous couple circling in the dancefloor.

"When did you learn to dance?" Lily asked teasingly.

"I never couldn't dance. My mother taught me a long time ago." He said smiling turning Lily gracefully on the floor her dress swishing elegantly at they did.

"You look gorgeous tonight Lily. Its been so long since I have seen you." James said smiling.

"Yeah last time I saw you, you were boarding the train and leaving Hogwarts. Why did you leave early? You left a week and half before the other seventh years." Lily asked curiously. James frowned.

"I... my..." He cleared his throat and smiled gently. "My mother had become ill and I was needed at home. She died the last week of Hogwarts." Lily gasped.

"Oh James I am so sorry." Lily said.

"Its okay, it was years ago now. I know she watches down on me and it comforts me enough to get me through the days without sadness." James said, Lily sniffed trying to not cry at James' words.

"That was lovely James, I wish I had had the strength to think like you when my mother died." Lily said. Her own tragic tale was similar to James' only that her mother was taken suddenly in a car accident when she was ten years old. Her own grief was carried with her every day though less now that she was older.

"Lily, let's not talk of these sad things. I bet our mothers are watching annoyed wondering why we are not just enjoying this dance instead of thinking of them." James said smiling. "At least my mother would be, especially as she knew of the treacherous crush I had on you at school." He carried on chuckling.

"Treacherous? Was it really?" Lily asked trying to not show any emotion.

"For me yes." James said smiling and stopping as the song they were dancing to ended they moved to leave the dance floor Lily with her hand on James' arm.

"Well don't get a big head but you seemed to have grown up nicely James," Lily said smiling. James just smirked.

"Well seeing as you found out I am the heir to this place I bet you think so," James said arrogantly. Lily frowned then went red.

"And here's when the old James shows his face. I think I will go back to my friends now," Lily said dropping his arm and going over to Alice. James cursed himself and went over to speak to some guests he had not yet greeted whilst mentally kicking himself repeatedly.

Whilst Lily and James' dance occurred Ally patted her face with a tissue trying to calm down and take a deep breath. She hadn't seen him in around five years. She could handle this. She had moved on. Though having the man who broke your heart walk into the room unexpectantly had caught her off guard. That was it. She would be fine. At least that's what she told herself, but yet a sob still was caught in the back of her throat and she breathed deeply to stop herself crying just at the sight of Sirius. That is until she saw him in the reflection of the bathroom mirror looking at her. He looked dashing in a classic black tux. His piercing gray eyes looked at her sorrowfully.

"Hey Al." He said quietly, he had always called her Al when he knew he was in trouble, she winced at the memories that came flooding back when he called her that. She turned around and looked at him, lost for words. She just stood for a second.

"Hello Sirius, it's been a while." She said sharply turning and pulling out her ruby lipstick and with a shaking hand she applied a bit to her lips.

"How have you been Ally?" He asked with his hands in his pockets tapping his foot.

"Great, I've been great. Ever since Hogwarts life couldn't be better." She said a little sharply, she stopped applying lipstick and put her hands on the sides of the sink to steady herself for a second. He stepped forward.

"Ally, it's been years. Can you not forgive me?" He asked looking so sad; she could hardly look at him because the old feeling flooded back.

"I'm sorry Sirius. But when I said I would never forgive you I meant it." Then she grabbed her purse an exited the bathroom leaving Sirius alone. Ally entered the hall again and went straight over to her friends table and sat down smiling and pretending she was fine. Lily looked over to her.

"Are you okay?" Lily mouthed. Ally just nodding smiling and mouthed back, "Yeah of course," and tried to smile as convincingly as possible.

The night carried on and just after Lily had enjoyed a nice dance with Remus she returned to the table to find a man chatting with Ally, they seemed to be getting on well as Ally was laughing at whatever the man was saying. Lily looked over to a nearby table and Sirius and James were chatting quietly but Sirius' eyes were only on Ally the whole time.

"Oh Lily, come meet Tom," she said smiling, "he's a ministry worker in the department of sports and games." Tom stood and smiled at Lily whilst shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Lily, Ally has just been telling me how she favours the Glastonbury Gladiators in quiddich even though they are bottom of the league." He said chuckling.

"What can I say? I have always been a fan on the underdog. I also come from near there so I have a soft spot for them. But don't get me wrong, the bombers are my number one team." Ally said smiling.

"Hey me too. Are you going to the final tomorrow?" Tom asked. Ally just laughed.

"Like I am going to get a ticket!" She said. Tom just smiled.

Tom was tall with soft brown hair and a good physique. He had a kind face and Lily deemed him worthy of her friend. He offered her a dance and she smiled and went with him onto the floor. Lily sat down to rest her feet and immediately a few men came up to chat with her but she smiled and said politely no that her feet were sore but that maybe later she would dance again. Obviously she and Ally were the hit of the ball.

Lily sat and chatted with a few people she knew when James Potter came over again and coughed gently to alert her to his presence, she stopped chatting and looked up at him.

"Yes?" She said blandly.

"My father asked to be introduced to the prettiest girl at the ball." James said smiling slightly. A man stood behind James of around mid-fifties and he was obviously James' father. The same face, the same charming smile. He even had the annoyingly messy hair. Though not quite as bad as James. Lily stood and went over to shake the man's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. Your house is beautiful." Lily said politely.

"I am glad you think so Miss Evans. My son used to mention you frequently in his Hogwarts years and when he mentioned you were here I was compelled to meet the young girl that captured my sons young heart so many years ago." Lily and James both blushed at this. Mr Potter just laughed.

"Miss Evans would you grace this old man with a dance?." He offered.

"Of course," Lily then took his hand and they went to the dance floor. It became clear that it was in the family genes to dance well as Mr Potter was very graceful. Lily liked Mr Potter already, he reminded her of her own father. Stern on first appearances, but actually an obviously kind hearted man deep down. He chatted casually about what her occupation was and so on. Once the dance ended she smiled graciously at him as he led her back to her friends.

"Thank you my dear that was delightful. What a treat for me to dance with the most beautiful girl here. I just hope my stupid son doesn't say something stupid to ruin his chances with you again..." Lily looked at him strangely at that comment and was about to correct him when he suddenly turned and greeted a couple standing nearby, he looked over at her whilst chatting and winked cheekily at her and she looked frustrated. She hadn't had the chance to say she had no interest in James. But she ignored her frustration and talked to Alice.

"Where's Ally?" Lily asked.

"She's dancing with every available man," Alice said pointing a finger at the dance floor where she was being turned around by a tall and extremely dashing gentleman with olive skin and a charming smile. "That's the fifth one she's danced with. I think she's trying to prove a point to someone." She said directing her gaze to a sullen Sirius Black.

"What's the history with them Alice?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well Frank filled me in on most of it. Sirius and her were dating right before they left Hogwarts, like really seriously. But then she caught him cheating on her big time with her best friend at the time. I mean really caught them; they were right in the act. She never forgave him and they both left Hogwarts broken hearted. I never asked her about it but when Frank realised it was her you were living with he filled me in. I think she's still hurting over the whole situation, and I think he still has some feelings." Alice said.

"That's pretty tough; I can't say I have ever heard her mention a serious relationship. But I am getting the feeling her seeing him tonight has sparked some revenge in her." Lily said as she looked at her friend giggle and strokes the arm of the man she was dancing with.

The ball carried on, Lily shared dances amongst a few men, a few with Remus, another with Mr Potter, one with Frank, and a couple with men she didn't know who asked her. One asked for her number and the possibility of a date and she gave him her number but did not hold her breathe for his call. Ally carried on her mission to dance with every man there, and Lily and Ally both drank as much punch as they were given. Therefore as the night ended they both sat tired, and tipsy, and were eventually ready to apparate home. They stood with their shoes in their hands and swirled their wands to take them home. All that happened was a little fizzing sound and a pop but they did not appear outside their front door. Instead they were exactly where they were sitting.

"Why isn't it working?" Ally asked.

"I don't know," Lily said trying again.

"I can answer that, you have had a few too many glasses of the famous Potter punch I believe and the apparation barrier I placed on the house is not allowing you to go home." Mr Potter said.

"But I'm not even drunk," Ally said indignantly trying to put her left shoe on her right foot.

"Boys, will you help the ladies upstairs, I am sure you can find somewhere to put them. I insist you stay here for the night, and then return home tomorrow." He said smiling nicely obviously not caring of their cheekily drunken states.

"But Mr Potter, we're inposing," Lily said hiccuping and standing. She tripped a little and just fell into someone's arms.

"Woops," Ally said giggling and Lily started giggling as well.

"Woops indeed, let's get you to spare rooms." James said who was the someone who Lily had fallen into. She realised and tried to push him off her but her balance demanded help and he rested hands around her waist and helped her up the main stairs and towards the west wing of the mansion. Ally stumbled after them, twirling to the song that was stuck in her head before she stumbled as well a little and fell into Sirius who had been standing by watching. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"You still smell like... like, I don't know. You just smell like Sirius." Ally said. Sirius just looked down at the beautiful girl he had once lost and smiled a little. He guided her up after James and Lily. Lily was still trying to push James off but finally gave up and huffily sat down on the stairs. Luckily everyone had left so no one was around to see her. She leaned her head against the railing of the banister and sleepily hiccupped away. James simply scooped her up princess style and took her more tired and willing form to a spare bedroom.

Sirius took Ally to the only room he knew was spare that night as a lot of guests who were close friends of the Potters were staying over so he laid her on the bed and pulled some covers over her. She began to slip her dress off leaving her in some very sexy underwear; he didn't blink though, just ignored it and just tucked her back into bed and hung up her dress. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair then put a blanket down on the floor after all, she was sleeping in his bed and he had to have somewhere to sleep. He took off his trousers and shirt leaving himself in his boxers. Right before he turned the light out he whispered,

"I still love you Al', I won't give up on you." Then the light clicked off and they both went off to sleep.

James and Lily were having more of a struggle getting to sleep. Seeing as Lily had awoken from her sleep in James' arms and was now jumping up and down on his bed.

"Lily get down! You need sleep." James said laughing at her crazy antics, she had been famously uptight at school and this side of her was hilarious.

"I am the queen of the bed, the queen!" She laughed out.

"Yes you are the queen," James said sitting on the side and pulling of his shiny black shoes as they had began to rub. Lily jumped down and sat on the bed, she lay back and sighed.

"Lie next to me James," Lily said smiling over to him. After kicking his shoes off he took his place lying next to her looking at the ceiling. She too looking at the ceiling and then suddenly sat up and looked over James. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey," he said smiling up at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen apart from his mother.

"Hi," She said getting to her knees next to him then leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips. His immediate reaction was to put his hands on her hips and draw her to straddle him and continue the kiss, but he quite soon into the kiss he rested his hands instead on her shoulders and pushed her gently off, she just smiled at him then lay back.

"I always wondered if you were a good kisser," she said closing her eyes and smiling dreamily.

"And am I?" James asked but already she was breathing heavily and obviously asleep, he simply put a blanket over her and slept in his clothes next to her, barely able to sleep after the most mind blowing kiss of his life. Thoughts kept running through his head though, like "Idiot! Why did you stop her?" But he knew that was the seventeen year old boy in him that would have actually sold his right and left kidney for one snog with Lily Evans five years ago. But now he knew he had done the right thing, getting the kiss he had always wanted, even now, with a drunken Lily was not how the fairytale ended. Eventually through all his muddled thoughts his eyes began to close and eventually he drifted into a deep sleep only to be awoken by a slight tickling on his neck. He moved his face and tried to get the tickling to stop, but when he realised it was long hair that was doing the tickling he opened his bleary eyes to see a mass of titian hair right up in his face he knew the night before was hardly the dream he thought it was.


	3. Nothing Changes

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 3

He sat up and looked around, Lily Evans, still in her delectable ball gown with her upswept hair had fallen out and was now cascaded around her shoulders in delicate waves. Her face was like an angels, peaceful and serene. She was breathing lightly and moved when he sat up and placed an arm around his waist and groaned in her sleep, he gently picked up her arm and placed it back on her side of the bed and got out of bed. At his getting off the bed she stirred and opened one eye, she groaned and grabbed her head before suddenly sitting up.

"Where am I? Who are you and how many spells will it take to make you forget this ever happened?" She immediately blurted out in her usual morning croakiness.

"Potter mansion, James Potter and no spell could ever make me forget the most magical night of my life," James said smiling charmingly down at the beauty before him. Lily's eyes widened.

"Oh. God." She declared. "What happened? We didn't...? Did we? God I got so drunk, and in front of your dad, he must think I am such an idiot." She added. "Why was the night so magical? ... I mean what happened?"

"It was magical, we danced, we talked then you got hammered and had to be carried to my bed in which you came onto me before passing out and snoring a bit for the rest of the night, truly magical." James said grinning broadly.

"Oh god, I thought we had slept together." Lily said throwing a pillow in his direction for his teasing. He grabbed it and placed it back on the bed whilst Lily lay back and winced as her head began to pound.

"I didn't really come on to you did I? You made that part up." Lily said matter of fact.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Evans. You never answered my question last night though. Am I a good kisser?" He said before ducking into his ensuite bathroom and turning on the shower.

"What?" She asked getting up. He just laughed threw her a towel and pushed her into the bathroom. He closed the door.

"There's a hangover potion in the cupboard above the sink Evans." He called through the door. Lily on the other side just stood in shock. She had kissed James Potter and she didn't even remember it. Bloody hell the boy had run around after her for years and she had always held a certain curiosity about what he would be like to kiss, amongst other things, and now her chance was gone and she would never even remember it. Bugger.

She put her hand under the water which was the perfect temperature, she then looked in the cupboard and took out a bit of potion before gulping it down and stripping down and going into the shower. She relaxed under the water and let the water soothe her.

Elsewhere Ally had woken up and was sitting in the bed looking down on a sleeping Sirius. She was renowned for never getting a hangover so felt remarkably well, though a little embarrassed. Sirius' chests rose and lowered in a steady breathe from his form on the floor. She still felt that stirring in her stomach of butterflies when she looked at him. His gorgeous long black hair mixed with perfect slightly tan skin and a muscular body. He had been every girl in Hogwarts ideal man, the bad boy with a cheeky air but always remembered your name so when he said hi to you in the corridor your legs would shake and you'd blush so much your head would pop. Ally remembered the first time she and Sirius had met. She wasn't in a particularly good mood and showed Sirius and his looks and attention very little notice. It drove him crazy and within two weeks they were dating and they drove each other crazy for eight long months, to the dismay of many girls, and with Ally being taken as well a lot of boys. Ally's best friend Celia, or Cece had been her best friend for many years and they told each other everything. Their personalities differed greatly, both were beautiful but Cece was more superficial with long blonde hair and a lot of make up with a big chest. Whereas Ally's natural beauty caught attention too. However Ally never revelled in the attention where as Cece could easily be classed as a man eater. She had whoever she ever wanted, that is until Sirius. He wanted Ally, and Cece always showed signs of being jealous, at first she tried for James so they could double but he was way too caught up chasing Lily Evans. So instead one night she got Sirius superbly drunk after he and Ally had had a fight over the fact that he wouldn't tell her where he had been the night before with the marauders. She lured him to her bed and that's when Ally caught them mid-sex. The image still burned in her mind to that day. The hurt she felt was unending though she knew it was mainly Cece, she could never forgive Sirius' betrayal.

Looking down on him now though she could easily forgive the shirtless man that lay so innocently on the floor. Though she knew she couldn't let it go quite so easily. Though she did miss him, she had gone five years without stupid Sirius jokes and the way he would look at her raise a suggestive eyebrow and have her laughing hysterically. He shifted in his sleep and Ally lay back down quickly in case he woke to her staring at him. She was embarassed enough as it was. He did wake up though, he opened one eye and groaned, his back hurt from a tough night on the floor. He sat up and stratched his head and looked around wondering why he was on the floor. Then he remembered. He stood up and looked at Ally, whose eyes were open and looking at him.

"Morning." She said stiffly.

"Morning," He replied gruffly in a very sexy morning voice. She could hardly keep her eyes away from his stomach which was rippling with muscles. She felt ridiculous feeling this way, but it had been a long time since she had had a boyfriend.

"So," he said smiling, "will this be the last time I will have the pleasure of your company in my bed?" He grinned at her and she looked at him with pure distain. Without a word in reply to him she got up swiftly and went into the bathroom shutting the door with a loud bang. He winced and mentally slapped himself for the stupid comment.

Ally showered and brushed her teeth then put on her underwear again and went back into the bedroom where Sirius had thrown on a casual t-shirt and jeans. She refused to appreciate him though as he was still the same old prat he always was.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" She asked, her voice blunt. He looked up at her from where he was putting his socks on and nodded. He went over to a closet and pulled out a t-shirt for her and looked around and found some girls jogging bottoms. She raised an eyebrow at him obviously realising he must have a girlfriend if he has women's clothing in his wardrobe. That or he enjoys wearing women's clothing.

"They're June's. You know, my cousin. You met her once. She visited a couple weeks ago and left some stuff here. Before you start jumping to conclusions." Sirius said looking at her bewilderment with amusement.

"I didn't say a word." She replied simply and just pulled the t-shirt and joggers on quickly seeing as he had already seen her in her underwear. He then threw a hoodie at her which she put on. It was warm and smelt like him, it comforted her which at the same time unnerved her.

"Come on, breakfast time." Sirius said grinning, his old love of food had obvious never changed. They travelled through the house, down one corridor, up some stairs, then down some stairs, through two sets of doors then they reached the kitchen, a gigantic room with about ten house elves working quickly away cooking assortments of breakfast food.

"We usually eat in the kitchen, James' father often has guests over and we don't really like having to sit and make small talk that early in the morning." Sirius explained. They sat at a breakfast bar where an elf brought them over a couple trays of foods which included bacon, eggs, sausages, pancakes, fresh fruit, cereal and porridge. Sirius immediately tucked in and started hungrily eating all his food. Ally just watched in awe.

"You clearly haven't changed." She said referring to his eating habits.

"I may still eat for England, but believe me, I have changed." Sirius said between bites before he went back to silently eating. Ally ate the fruit and cereal and let Sirius steal the bacon eggs and sausages off her plate whilst she watched the hustle and bustle of the kitchen take place around her.

"I am telling you it didn't happen!" A loud voice came from the corridor that had led Sirius and Ally to the kitchen.

"Evans, I am fine with this denial business, we don't have to tell anyone, but why deny it to me. I was there; I know what really happened, though I think you may have been too wasted to even know. I'm right aren't I? You were too drunk to even remember!" James said laughing at Lily's red face which appeared in the kitchen. They were both dressed, Lily in one of James' t-shirts which hung of her small frame and a pair of his jeans which she has obviously shrunk with her wand.

Sirius and Ally watched their friends curiously as they entered.

"Morning," James said brightly sitting down whilst an elf put a tray of food in front of him. He tucked in whilst Lily sat next to Ally.

"Hey," Ally said. The girls looked at each other and giggled a little from the few drunken memories from the night before. It was unbelievable that they had ended up staying with the two boys they least liked in the world. Lily and Ally quietly chatted whilst the boys just ate their food. Once they were all finished the girls stood up.

"Thanks for everything, we should be going." Lily said, and then they both quickly stood and made for the door.

"Wait! That's it, we show you our delightful hospitality and you jump up and leave. Well I'm not going to lie, me and Sirius and highly hurt," James said looking sorrowfully at the girls. Sirius next to him did a childish pout and pretended to sniff and blink away tears. The girls rolled their eyes.

"What do you want?" Ally asked gravely.

"What? We ask nothing of you. Just well we are going to a ministry thing later and some let's say, less appealing girls of our acquaintance are going to be there, and we need dates to fend off the wenches. Want to help a boy out?" Sirius asked batting his eyelashes and blowing a kiss at both girls.

"Quick answer no. Long answer, hell no." Ally said then they turned and made to go.

"Did I mention it's the quidditch final? Bombers against the wanderers! Don't think I don't remember your love of quidditch Ally." Sirius said grinning at her.

"What makes you think we owe you anything?" Lily said glaring at the boys.

"You don't, but we did allow you to stay in our house, all we ask for is a bit of company, and for you to claim to be our dates if some dragon women who claim to be our exes turn up." James said. Lily groaned.

"We're not doing it. We have better things to do," Lily said, but when she looked at Ally she looked sheepish.

"Ally we're are not going, I mean come on, you have more reason to hate them than I do!" Lily said quietly to her.

"I know but these tickets are like the rarest of all tickets! I tried to get some but they were like five hundred galleons!" Ally whispered back. Lily groaned.

"You're going to have us do this aren't you?" Lily said sulkily. Ally just turned around and grinned at the boys.

"What time and where?"

*Later*

"I can't believe we are doing this," Lily said pulling on some jeans and then a pair of cute high heeled brown boots and then a cute short navy blue jacket. She brushed her long wavy hair applied a small amount of mascara.

"Yeah sure you can't, if you don't want to do this then why are you applying makeup?" Ally said poking her head through Lily's bedroom door. Ally had on a hoodie, skinny jeans and cute black ballet style pumps. The hoodie had a small picture of a bomb on the back, because Ally supported the bombers as they came from where she grew up, even though she was muggleborn the minute she had gotten to Hogwarts she had become in love with quidditch.

"I can't believe we're going! I have wanted to go to this match forever! Every year it's on, all the ministry bigwigs go and the tickets are the hardest thing to get in the world. The Potter's are clearly extremely loaded." Ally said. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, let's just go do this. I hope these girls the guys talked about don't give us any hassle. That's all we need, to get bitch slapped over being their fake girlfriends." Lily said pulling on a woolly hat with a bobble on top. Her long red hair flowed out from under it and she still managed to look good.

"You are not seriously wearing that," Ally said laughing.

"Hey! It's cold and I think it's cute. So shut it." Lily said. Ally just laughed and they both went into their kitchen.

"So Alice filled me in on what happened to you and Sirius at school." Lily said. Ally nodded.

"Yeah, he broke my heart." Ally said sadly looking down. But then she looked up at Lily. "But you know what, seeing him now, he has changed, he's the same old stupid Sirius, but he doesn't seem to be the old player he used to be. Seeing him changed makes the pain I felt lessen. Like what happened between use changed him for the better." Ally said.

"Well he seems to still really like you," Lily said grinning.

"Oh you mean like you and James. Who you have already kissed might I add!" Ally said laughing.

"Did not! At least I think we didn't." Lily said laughing. Then there was a knock at their door and the guys were waiting for them. The girls left the apartment and walked with the boys downstairs.

"Hey, you look nice," Sirius said smiling at her. Ally looked at him harshly.

"Okay ground rules, no kissing, no touching, no holding hands, no stupid comments, no eating like pigs near us, generally just try and avoid speaking to us as much as possible basically. Let's try and make this as easy as possible. Got it?" Ally said brisquelly getting into the lift to go downstairs. The boys looked at each other's and smirked.

"Got it," They both said together. They exited the building and a posh black range rover sat outside.

"I'm driving us there, it's fairly nearby." James said. They all got into the car, and James drove off around and through some streets until they reached a little house with a dilapidated front garden and a boarded up front window. They all got out the car and the girls looked around in disgust at the disgusting location.

"What is this place?" Lily asked.

"Quidditch pitch." Sirius said.

"Don't be stupid. Where are we really?" Lily said as the boys walked towards the front door of the house and into it. The girls followed cautiously. The minute they were through the door it was like walking into another world. There was a huge quidditch stadium in front of them with thousands of people seated in there.

"Come on, our seats are right at the top." James said, so they climbed stairs until they reached the top box of the stadium, known at the best seats in the place, where the boxes of the rich reached round the whole stadium. The boxes included a bar, larger seats and space to walk around and socialise. Once they reached where they would be seated the girls spotted Mr Potter.

"Mr Potter!" Lily called smiling and waving. He grinned and came over.

"Hello everybody, lovely to see you again so soon. I must insist you call me Henry, Mr Potter makes me feel ever so old." He said grinning. The girls nodded and they chatted idly until Henry was called away by an associate from the ministry.

The boys were whispering amongst themselves when the girls interrupted.

"What are you whispering about?" Lily asked suspiciously. James looked over Lily's shoulder and leaned in to whisper something to her.

"Well those girls we told you about are sitting two rows down with their father. See?" James said nodding over to where two glamorously dressed blondes were perched on chairs whilst looking in mirrors to check their makeup. An older man was sitting next to them and Lily gasped.

"Those are the minsters daughters!" She exclaimed. James nodded.

"You don't need to tell us, we go on one double date with them and they think we are their boyfriends and owl us every ten minutes. Seriously, we have done everything to try and get rid of them but they just won't get the message. Their names are Felicia and Tara." James said. They went over to the bar and the boys greeted the barman with a nod and a smile.

"Can we have two fire whiskies and two...?" Sirius looked towards the girls as if to ask what they wanted.

"We'll have two sparkling red fairy waters please," Ally said she knew that Lily's favourite was the same as hers. James ordered the drinks speaking briefly to the barman who James clearly knew personally.

"See you later mate," James said turning and passing the drinks to the girls and Sirius his.

"Pad', Bill the barman told me that the wanderers seeker fell out of a wrongsky feint badly and concussed himself so I think the bombers have it in the bag pretty much. Unless they're using Fuller their reserve seeker." James said. Sirius grinned broadly.

"Let's hope the stay with that twit Brogger, he'll never find the snitch and I will win fifty galleons off Frank Longbottom." Sirius said. The girls rolled their eyes at this comment. Boys could be such retards.

"Jamesie!"

"Black bear!" Two squealing voices jumped out at the foursome. Tara and Felicia, the minister's daughters were high tailing it over to James and Sirius with stupid looks on their faces.

"Oh dear lord." Sirius whispered quietly.

"Sirius sweetie!" Felicia said to him jumping practically on him and giving him a hug and two air kisses. "Why haven't you returned my owls? You bad boy." Felicia squealed in her unnaturally annoying high pitched voice.

"And you Jamesie, I sent you at least four owls yesterday and you didn't answer one. And you didn't even speak to me at the ball! Are you playing hard to get?" Tara said running her finger in what she thought was a sexy way up James chest which actually made him shiver in distaste.

"Actually we've just been really busy with our new _girlfriends_," Sirius said. The two girls immediately were pulled to the boys sides. Lily to James' and Ally to Sirius'.

"Girls meet Lily and Ally." James said taking Lily's hand and kissing her on the cheek, which made Lily subtly stomp heavily on his foot. He winced but turned it into a smile of love which he directed at Lily.

"Yeah we just met them and are both head over heels. Sorry girls." Sirius said looking at the two blondes.

"What!" Felicia and Tara both said at the same time.

"But... but... I thought we had something special." Tara said pouting her lips in a particularly ugly and childish motion.

"Sorry girls, we just wanna be friends. See ya!" James said quickly and then dragged Lily in the direction of their seats as did Sirius. They sat down and watched as the two spoilt brats stomped back to their seats and sulked.

"Thanks," Sirius said grinning at Ally and Lily. "You saved us. And also I think you enjoyed yourselves a little, I saw that lovely look of love on your face Lil's when Prongs smooched you on the cheek."

"That was nausea Black." Lily said glaring at him. "If you ever do it again I will castrate you." Lily added, even though in reality she could still feel the tingle of his lips on her cheek, and James was still remembering the sweet smell of her hair from being so close.

Loud horns blew everywhere signalling the start of the match and the boys, and Ally, sat on the edge of their seats in anticipation. Bangs started going off all over the pitch, and clouds of smoke arose from the ground like bombs. Lily looked round alarmed but the boys just grinned like excited children. From the smoke appeared the players of the teams being shouted out by the commentator. The players swooped into the air did a lap of the stadium and then waited in a group on one side. The second the bombers stopped a pierced howl of a wolf cried out and among the cried people were doing it as well as if a pack of wolfs were among them. Lily was confused and didn't know why they were doing this.

"The team's mascot is a wolf." James said to Lily quietly and she nodded thankful for the piece of knowledge. Finally a massive glow began in the centre of the pitch and a wolf appeared as if my magic howled at what appeared to be the moon, and then ran straight into the moon disappearing and then the players of the team flew out after the wolf had disappeared once every player had appeared with their name being called the moon disappeared with a howl. The crowd was going wild and everybody was revved up for the game.

The whistle blew and the game started with a flurry of activity the quaffle flew from one player to the other, then back to the other team, disrupted by a bludger then intercepted by a chaser. Lily's mind could barely understand what was going on in a Hogwarts game and now in this professional league the speed was immense. After around ten minutes there was a huge horn go off to indicate a team had scored. The bombers had scored and Ally was standing on her chair screaming happily with Sirius looking on at her with amused disbelief.

"I didn't know you were this big of a fan Ally." He said.

"Well you don't know much then do you?" Ally said not taking her eyes away from the game as she got down from her chair.

The game continued with the most excitement Lily had ever seen in a game. There were two serious injuries, one from a bad bludger hit and another from three players colliding when trying to get a falling quaffle. The game was intense and skilled and when Lily looked to James who was beside her he had the happiest look on his face she had ever seen. He clearly loved the sport.

"You were pretty good at Hogwarts Potter, why aren't you trying to be a professional player?" Lily asked on a time out.

"When your Dad is so high up in the ministry there is only one option for me really." James said smiling a little. Lily nodded feeling a bit sad for him. The only option was for his to go into a job that would take up his whole life.

The game went on with nothing but excitement; the seekers had a certain number of fake outs when the crowd thought they had spotted the snitch. When finally the wanderers seeker went into a nose dive towards a small gold ball with wings. The bombers seeker was closer but was facing the other way so had to turn at speed and begin to dive. Both seekers were racing to get it, weaving bludgers and players. They increased in speed, both racing on the top of the line brooms. Then they both reached the point at the same time, hands out reached. There was silence in the arena waiting to see the outcome. Then the bombers seeker raised his hand with a broad grin on his face and he was projected on the big screen. The bombers had won the cup. The ending score was 340-70. A landslide. Ally was screaming and so were the boys, though of course in a slightly more manly way, punching the air etc.

The celebration went on to a ministry party afterwards where the team arrived shouting and hollering ready to celebrate their victory. The boys took the girls home to get changed then they all went to the party, though to girls assured them that this was still not classed as a date. The girls changed into different outfits. Lily wore a nice green mini dress over the top and killer tan heels. Ally wore ankle a pretty pink shift dress and cream platform heels. Both wore their hair down and flowing with minimal makeup. The boys picked them up and they side along apparated to the party venue which was a fancy wizard hotel in the centre of London. The boys had changed into smart trousers and shirts and when they walked into the party the boys smirked at how the eyes turned to appreciate the girls they had brought. Of course the girls didn't notice as they were talking about which of the quidditch players they thought were cute. The party went on from a cocktail ministry event onto a more club vibe as at eight the music cranked up and the lights dimmed. There was a dance floor in the centre of the room, which was a large events room in a swanky old fashioned hotel. Lily and Ally went to the floor to dance to a song they liked whilst the boys stood at the bar chatting about the game and watching the girls out of the corner of their eyes. They both stood up a little taller when they saw a few of the bombers players circle around the girls and begin the dance with them. The girls laughed and danced with the guys letting their hair down a bit and shaking their asses to their favourite music. The players all noticed how gorgeous the two girls were, and how confident they were. Finally after dancing for a while the girls needed a break and motioned they were getting a drink to the guys and all pouted funnily at them. The girls laughed and went over to the bar where Sirius and James were sitting.

"What are you having?" The girl behind the bar asked them.

"Two martinis please two olives." Lily said. They drinks appeared quickly and the girls sipped them.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves." Sirius said a little annoyed.

"Yeah having a great time. You're not jealous are you Black?" Ally said cocking an eyebrow at him. He looked annoyed but smiled.

"Why would I be jealous dear?" He said back confidently. "There are plenty of girls around here to amuse me." Ally didn't even blink at this comment. Before she could say something back in a cutting remark a tap on her shoulder interrupted her.

"Hi there," A deep sexy voice said. She turned and was nicely surprised to see a familiar face.

"Tom!" Ally said. It was the guy she had met at the ball. He smiled handsomely.

"Hey, I thought you told me you didn't have a ticket to the match?" He said raising an eyebrow. Ally just grinned.

"It was a last minute thing, but it just got better. Wana go sit down?" She asked and he nodded then led her over to a booth towards the back of the room with his hand rested on her lower back which Sirius watched intensely. After they had left he simply downed his drink, took one last look at Ally, then leaned over the bar and said something in the bar maid's ear which made her giggle and blush. Lily rolled her eyes. Same old Sirius. This left James and Lily alone.

"Want to go sit for a bit?" James asked looking at Sirius a little bit annoyed.

"Yeah sure, my feet hurt anyway." Lily said and he led her to a table a little way away from the bar.

"So..." Lily said sitting finding it hard to find conversation.

"Are you having fun?" James asked smiling.

"Yeah, the quidditch team are really funny. Have you met them before?" Lily asked.

"Yeah a few times, I went to quidditch camp with most of them when I was younger." James said.

"Cool. I still think you should go pro. I mean I don't want inflate your head but you are talented." Lily said.

"Thanks. But I couldn't do it to my Dad. He'd be really disappointed." James said and Lily just nodded.

"So, what's the deal with Ally and Sirius? She hasn't got round to telling me why she hates him so much." Lily said sipping her martini.

"I don't know whether I should tell you, I mean its ancient history." James said frowning.

"If its history why can't I know?" Lily asked.

"It's just, Sirius did something stupid. It was... I may as well tell you. Ally and Sirius were together. Like really together. We all thought he had finally settled down, even though they were still young, last year of Hogwarts, and they were really in love. We really thought they'd get married. But then Ally caught Sirius... well with someone else and it was a friend of Ally's. A really close friend. She never spoke to anyone after that, she left Hogwarts after graduation and we never saw her again until now. She's kind of back to how she used to be, but she used to be a bit more, I don't know, happy I guess." James said, Lily nodded and took it all in. Ally clearly had had a rough past with Sirius.

"Why did he do it if he loved her so much? He can't have liked her that much." Lily said with a tone of annoyance in her voice. James rushed to his friends defence.

"I don't why he did it Lily. But he did love her. Like really loved her. He made a huge mistake. He never forgave himself. He hasn't been out with anyone since really. Not even one night stands. I mean I dragged him out on that date with the ministers daughters cause my Dad made me but look how well that went." James said. Lily's opinion of Sirius softened a little.

"Well she's never going to forgive him. But I sometimes wonder, she never mentioned him before, but when she talks about him now. She's so defensive that it makes me wonder if she's hiding her feelings a little bit. He must have really hurt her." Lily said.

"Yeah she was upset. But so was Sirius. He was an idiot too though; I'm not defending what he did. And the fact that it was with her friend, like her best friend. Who might I add is a total bitch." He said.

"Well you were all idiots back then, except for Remus, he was always the nice one." Lily said smiling at the thought of Remus.

"How's he doing now? I mean with his little furry problem and all." Lily said. James blanched.

"How do you know about that?" James said shock all over his face.

"You think I never figured it out. I mean you bothered me twenty four seven for years apart from holidays and one time a month in which Remus would look particularly pale and sickly. I might not be Dumbledore but even I could figure it out. I never judged him for it, it's not like he's a bad person." Lily said. "It took me longer to work out what you lot were doing with him though, I mean animagus, genius really. Though pretty dangerous." James' eyes bugged even more.

"You knew about that!" He said.

"Off course _Prongs_ clearly you under estimated me." Lily said smugly.

"Why didn't you ever give us up? I mean you hated me." James said.

"I never and still don't hate you James. You just annoyed and still annoy the hell out of me." Lily said. "And what you were doing for Remus was a nice thing." James smiled at Lily with a new expression.

"Thanks Lily." Their conversation was shortly interrupted by the chaser of the bombers pulling Lily onto the dance floor. James just smiled and went and dragged Sirius away from the bar maid who was now practically in Sirius' lap.

Ally was enjoying herself with Tom. He was charming, handsome, funny, did she mention handsome? They laughed and joked and flirted for ages, until Ally thought she better make sure Lily wasn't on her own. She excused herself while Tom made conversation with a man he recognised from work. She had discovered he worked at the ministry in the department of sports and activities.

Ally went over to Lily who was dancing around with four gorgeous quidditch players who all seemed to be in love with Lily. She was twirling and shaking and laughing with them as they all encircled her and tried to get all of her attention. Ally moved between then and nudged Lily who smiled and indicated to move away from the dance floor and chat. They waved to the boys who groaned and begged them to stay but they just laughed and waved them off.

"Having a good time?" Ally said grinning indicating the guys.

"Hell yeah. Who wouldn't love all this attention?" Lily said laughing.

"Well I have having a lovely chat with the gorgeous Tom," Ally said smirking.

"He seems nice, has he asked you out yet?" Lily said.

"He mentioned wanting to take me to the park or something on a nice day for lunch. He's so nice!" Ally said. Lily smiled, she was glad for her friend. With the return of Sirius in her life it was good she now had this to take her mind off her emotions.

"So how are things going to be with Sirius and you now? I mean I know you have history. And I have a feeling we aren't going to be able to get rid of the marauders so easily after tonight." Lily said.

"Sirius... he's nothing to me anymore. I got over what happened between us a long time ago and now he is nothing more than someone from my past." Ally said as though repeating a speech she had been rehearsing. Lily just nodded; she had no response to her friend's words. A song came on and Ally whooped and dragged Lily onto the dance floor where Tom and the quidditch players joined them. The night went on into the morning until finally the girls went home after five quidditch players and Tom made sure they were safe in a taxi. Tom kissed Ally sweetly on the cheek and the quidditch players all fought to get one from Lily, who giggled and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. Sirius and James had left earlier after saying bye to the girls, who in turn had waved and said bye before swiftly going back to dancing. The boys were not so much in the party mood, not that the girls noticed, or cared. The girls left around two and laughed and talked all the way home in a taxi (they were too inebriated to apparate) before getting home and bundling into their apartment. They giggled and stumbled before both making it to their bedrooms.


	4. Aunty A

**Chapter four** - Aunty Ally

The weeks following were busy for Lily because there had been a few attacks in the wizarding community that kept her getting beeped in the middle of the night and her having to apparate back to the hospital. Ally was busy writing her fourth novel about a man called Pidimus Franklin, which had turned into a popular series amongst the teenage group. They were selling fast and Ally was making a lot of money, however she had also been offered a column in the daily prophet to write about romance as she had before starting as a novellist been a agony aunt for a short while. She of course accepted the role and wrote many funny yet insightful pieces about love and romance from a woman's point of view.

The week commencing's article was in response to a letter from someone who was having trouble at work with a particularly boisterous young intern who followed her round like a love sick puppy.

The letter went like this,

_Dear Ally,_

_I am a busy woman with a hectic job yet somehow I have managed to attract a younger man who seems to be infatuated with me. I am flattered but not interested and he's starting to be a pest, although he is a sweetheart really. How do I get rid of him quickly without hurting his feelings and also not causing tension in the workplace?_

_Yours _

_"So Not Interested" _

**Dear So Not Interested,**

**If you ask me this one needs to be dealt with carefully. Causing problems in the workplace with a co-worker could mean your favourite break time coffee mug gets suspiciously "broken" by accident and people start giving you funny looks because a rumour starts going round that you have genital herpes! This can all be avoided with these few ideas:**

**1. Find him someone new. Keeping him busy with another woman is a sure fire way to get rid of him!**

**2. Become annoying and/or unattractive until he wonders why he ever liked you in the first place. 3. Tell your boss anonymously he was the one who's been stealing office supplies and he's be out of your hair before you can say bye. **

**Hope this helps. If not you can always just tell him the truth. He might take the truth better than you think and if he doesn't refer to idea 3.**

**Yours Aunty A xoxo**

Aunty A was Ally's alias for the columns as she didn't want to be in the spotlight for her articles. These types of columns were going down very well and soon her weekly column became twice weekly and she was in high demand. She kept to her novel however and most days she would take her laptop, she liked to use muggle things every now and again and she hated using a quill, to a cafe and sit and drink coffee whilst typing away. She had a favourite cafe, it was called "Benny's" and was owned by a middle aged man that always gave her extra foam on her coffee and a wink whenever she came in.

One Tuesday lunchtime she was sitting in her usual chair in the window watching people walk past as she typed and sipping her drink. She had on comfy joggers and a hoody with her hair up and her reading glasses on. Needless to say she wasn't looking her best.

Every time the door opened to Benny's the bell jingled and when it happened Ally ignored it as so many people came in it just became pointless. So when it jingled open then shut Ally didn't even look up. Until she heard a deep voice in a mocking tone spoke in her direction.

"Dear Aunty A, my boyfriend keeps going out and coming back smelling of perfume. Should I ask him what's going on or should I wait to have him tell me? I just don't know what to do." Ally glanced up quickly and smirked.

"So you read my column." Ally said taking her glasses off and scratching her head. James Potter stood in front of her smiling charmingly at her. "I recommend you tell Sirius straight about the cheating thing. I mean that's who you meant right?" Ally replied smirking. James just rolled his eyes at her gay joke.

"How did I guess it was your column you ask when you go under an alias and don't reveal your identity?" James said not waiting for an answer. "Well I will tell you. In all my geniusness I figured out that only a very special individual would for every cheating boyfriend your writers wrote in about would always describe them as a mangy dog, or a mutt lower than shit on the floor. And then I thought, hm, isn't my dear friend Sirius, who mightily foolishly once let the lovely Ally know he can turn into a dog animagus. And then *ting!* I realised the article was of course you. Because of course you are referring to Sirius when you write those articles which undoubtedly shows your thinking of him and therefore your still secret love for him. I know the cleverness of it all is over whelming." He blew of him nails and pretended to buff them on his shirt whilst looking smug. Ally looks less than impressed.

"Maybe I do think of every cheating bastard as Sirius. But that doesn't mean I am in love with him surely, probably the opposite." Ally said.

"Whatever you say. It's a happy coincidence that we bumped into each other today. I was just thinking of your lovely fiery haired friend this morning." He said.

"I bet you were. But stay away. You are trouble and Lily is too nice for that." Ally said half seriously half jesting.

"I know she is, but she's special and I can't stop thinking about her." James said suddenly serious as well. He frowned as if it all confused him greatly then came out of it and grinned broadly at Ally.

"I've missed you Ally, you always told it how it was and was one of the few girls at Hogwarts I actually respected." James said.

"Thanks for all the flattery; it gets you everywhere you know. Do you want to join me for a coffee?" Ally asked feeling magnanimous. She had always really liked James at school, he was like a naughty brother you couldn't help but like and he was one of the friends that she had to discard in the split up with Sirius.

"Sure I'd like that." He pulled a chair across from her and ordered a coffee from the waitress and also got Ally another which she thanked him for. They sat and caught up for an hour and when James looked at his watch he had to apologise and take his leave as he had a business meeting in half an hour.

Once James had left it gave Ally a lot to think about. She hadn't associated herself with any of her Hogwarts friends in so long it felt comforting to see them again, she still did not feel like Sirius could ever be part of that friendship group for her now but she certainly felt happier knowing she was getting back on track with people she was friends with before the break up.

She went home that night and didn't mention the coffee to Lily as she knew that Lily would just roll her eyes and say James was a stalker. Which Ally secretly thought was a defence mechanism to guard herself from what could be a little crush on James.

Ally worked solidly on her work for a few weeks which left little time to think of the boys and how weird it was to have them back in her life one way or another. Her article had been so successful she was now getting her most successful articles published. It was to be published in six weeks time with a large launch party which she was dreading as she preferred the anonymity of her "Aunty A" position. But her publisher said it would be a great publicity to reveal herself at the launch.

Lily had been equally busy herself as the war against the terrorist Voldemort was getting much more serious. She had been doing double shifts as more and more people were coming in after there were attacks in various wizarding towns. Working at the hospital was her passion though so she rarely complained.

The living situation between Lily and Ally had also worked out fantasticly. Now they were practically best friends, Alice still making regular appearances for dinners and girls nights when possible. One night about a month since the ball the girls managed to all coordinate a night off together so they decided to go to the new wizarding bar "Black Dust" which was meant to be fantastic. They all got ready at the flat as Alice said she hated getting ready when Frank was there as he whinged and said she took too long. He was however meeting them out with a few friends later in the evening.

The girls made a lot of effort getting ready and all came out in little dresses and extremely high heels. It was hard for heads not to turn when they walked by. They apparated to the bar which was down the end of diagon alley. The door of the bar was huge, with towering gargoyles glowering down from the large pillars outside. The goblin doorman took one look at the girls and let them straight in. Walking in was another experience though. The club was completely different to anything they had seen before. Lights seem to spark from different areas but it was fairly dark in the area they walked into. There were gorgeous women carrying trays of exotic drinks around, they didn't look quite normal though, then they realised they were vela girls and probably the most stunning girls they had ever seen. The whole atmosphere seem to have a sparkle in it, it was pretty hazy inside so they went to the bar to get some drinks so they could look around. They walked through some doors into what seemed to be the main room. Music was softly playing and people were all dancing to it quite hypnotically. The girls headed to a booth towards the side of the floor and a waitress came over and took their order. They took the waitresses recommendation and had the house special, which was called "dust mayhem" and immediately three purple drinks appeared which looked like they were almost smoking. They sipped them and immediately loved the exotic taste like nothing they had tried before. They immediately wanted to dance to the hypnotic music floating out around them. They all got up and danced o the floor, immediately catching many men's attention. They laughed and danced and the music gradually picked up tempo as the night went on and a couple more cocktails and they were having a great time. Frank turned up with a couple friends who the girls vaguely knew from various events they had seen them at. Ally was chatting with one of Frank's friend who was nice if not a little boring when she spotted a familiar mop of black hair come into the bar. Sirius and James had walked in and immediately a buzz came across the club. She nudged Lily to let her know they were here. The boys however had done the same thing, however they did not come straight over as they went to the bar to talk to the barman. The barman seemed to be nodding and taking in what they say very seriously. James then turned and walked through the crowd making a bee line for Lily and her group. He was stopped a number of times by people though as he walked though to make idle chat, he smiled politely and said a few words before casually moving through the crowd where he finally reached the girls.

"Hey girls, having a good night?" James asked nicely.

"Yes thanks James, I didn't expect to see you here tonight." Ally said making idle conversation since her and James were on good terms right now.

"Yeah we thought we would just pop down and check it out to make sure everything is running smoothly," James said looking around. Lily looked curiously at his choice of words. James noticed and explained.

"This is my club," he said shortly trying not to sound arrogant. "What do you think so far?"

"It's great James!" Frank said. James smiled at him and said thank you.

"It's his pride and joy this place," Sirius said finally speaking to the group, he patted his friend on the shoulder and smiled. He looked at Ally and smiled, she looked blankly back at him not really knowing how to be near him anymore as it confused her so much. They made idle chat for a while, James and Sirius not making one stupid comment to the girls and being perfect gentlemen. After a while James had to excuse himself and Sirius as they weren't staying.

"I'm glad you're having a good night guys; drinks are on me tonight so enjoy. Have a good night," James said smiling and politely going to leave. He was acting so maturely and Lily could hardly believe it, he was a polite mature business man and seemed a million miles away from his past immaturity. He strolled away with Sirius behind him who waved and said bye to everyone. Lily seemed to be thinking deeply about something and Ally drank her cocktail a little too fast as if nervous about something.

The girls went home that night with sore feet and laughing about what a good night it was. Alice headed off back to her flat with Frank, he was giving her a piggy back as her feet hurt so much and she just laughed and gave him a kiss on the neck and then they apparated away. When they got home and were sat in their pyjamas talking before they headed to bed Lily suddenly said quietly.

"Have you noticed how mature James has been since we've seen him recently?" She asked trying to sound casual.

"Yeah I have definitely seen a change in him, and I guess Sirius. Though who knows if it's just for show." Ally said still unsure if Sirius new personality was really him. She remembered a very lively person who always got in trouble and now Sirius seemed to be somewhat tamed.

"I think James seems so much better," Ally said. She didn't want to discuss Sirius. "Why the sudden interest, you're not changing your opinion finally on the devil boy who annoyed you for all those years are you?" She asked jesting.

"No, no of course not," Lily said quickly, "But I have to give him credit I guess as he does seem to have actually changed for the better over the years." Then she changed the subject and moved away from the boys and they began discussing how good the club had been and how they definitely had to go there again.


	5. Getting Away

**Chapter 5 – Getting Away**

The following weeks followed some confusing times for Ally. She couldn't seem to get Sirius out of her head, he had been thrust back into her life and all her old memories of him flooded back, both bad and good, and she suddenly felt slightly over whelmed.

Ally delved into her work but it didn't seem to distract her from the overall situation. Lily also had started to act fairly distant and had been out working late hours at the hospital. Her writing had taken off throughout this distraction however, her newspaper column had become a fast favourite in the wizarding world and was being expanded into a book series and therefore Ally was over run with meetings with publishers and had barely enough time to concentrate on her writing itself. Therefore she decided to take a small break to go and relax and do some writing in the peace and quiet of her favourite place in the wizarding world, a little village called Godrics's Hollow. It had a small inn at the top of the village which she had stayed at a number of times when visiting one of her close friends from school and she hadn't been back to visit since her friend moved away after school finished.

The trip was spontaneous so she left a note for Lily saying she was popping away for a couple of days and to owl her if she needed her. She packed her writing stuff and a small bag of clothes and apparated to outside the Griffin Inn. Looking around she smiled, she loved the peaceful and quaint village.

On entering the Inn it looked exactly the same as when she was last there years before. The pub had a couple of locals sat having sipping their ale, and the old Inn keeper Harold stood behind the bar cleaning the wooden bar top. He looked up and noticed Ally and a big grin met his aged face.

"Well there's a sight for sore eyes," he exclaimed.

"Harold! How are you? It's been ages." She said smiling.

"I am well as can be," He said smiling, the years hadn't changed him a bit, however Ally had always known him as a kind old man. He showed her to her old room, a nice little room overlooking the front of the Inn and therefore the whole village. She smiled and placed her stuff down and sighed. It was nice to be out of the city and able to relax. The first thing she did was unload her things and take her laptop downstairs to sit in the bar to do some work whilst having a snack which Harold made for her. It was nice and quiet so a perfect environment for working. She worked for hours and didn't even notice the night come in and the sun go down. The day was growing to an end and the pub was fairly empty. A few old wizards sat in the corner debating the meaning of life it seemed to be Harold's best customers.

Ally was particularly concentrating on her work and didn't really register the door of the pub ringing open. She was tapping away on her laptop until she heard a familiar voice speak.

"Evening Harold, a pint of your finest please." She shot her head up and looked directly at the young man standing at the bar. Sirius stood leaning against the bar whilst Harold poured him a pint whilst making small talk and showed that Sirius was obviously a regular at the Griffin.

Ally was frozen, she wanted to slip out without being seen but going upstairs would mean having to pass behind Sirius. She just sat there and hoped he wouldn't see her. But of course he glanced around the bar once he had his drink in his hand and his eyes glazed over Ally and he didn't focus on her. Then a second later his brain caught up and he suddenly stared at her mouth open.

"Ally!" He exclaimed loudly enough to stop the old wizards talk, but they didn't stop for long. She just kind of winced at his exclamation, then did a strained smile. He took a couple of steps towards her so he could lower his voice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her looking as if she was an alien from another planet.

"I'm on a writing excursion, the city was too distracting." She said with a slightly guarded tone. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" She asked back. He just smiled.

"I live here." He said simply.

"You live in this Inn?" She asked looking at him like he was stupid.

"No, don't be stupid. I live in the village in a little cottage at the top of the road." He said taking another step towards her as their conversation lengthened.

"But you live with James, in London." She said as if telling him he was wrong about his own life.

"Correction, James lives in London with himself. I live here." He said as if talking to a small child.

"Okay, but why? You're always in London." She said.

"Well," He said leaning against the chair across from where she was sat, "I do love London, but I'm a country boy really and I lived with James and his family for years and I felt it was time for a bit of independence. So I bought this little cottage and I commute pretty easily seeing as I have the power of magic." He smiled at her, and she took in all he was saying. "So are you sick of the city life too?"

"Kind of. I was just trying to get away from the complications at home. But it seems I can never properly get away," she said raising her eye brows at Sirius. He grinned.

"Hey, you've in my town. I could say you're cramping my style you know," He grinned at her with a familiar glint in his eye. She couldn't help but smirk back.

"So with Quidditch season over now I get to spend my weekends lounging around the village and chatting with dear old Harold over there. Especially since James is always so busy with work and the club he hasn't been much fun lately." Sirius added.

"Yeah, I've been the same with Lily, she been really busy with work so I thought why not, and just got away for a bit, but now I'm thinking this town might actually be too quiet if that's possible," Ally said, and as if to further the point the pub went a bit quieter as the old wizards stumbled off home.

"What are you talking about? This town is alive and kicking!" Sirius exclaimed. He looked around and shrugged.

"I'll prove it to you; I'll show you the wonders of Godric's Hollow tomorrow. Meet me here tomorrow at 9." He said and with that took the last sip of his drink and started walking back towards the bar. He placed his drink on the bar as Ally started to open her mouth to say she couldn't possibly go with him tomorrow but he was already waving and calling that he'd see her in the morning. She closed her mouth and looked dumbfounded. It was as if someone was conspiring to mess with her head, she tries to get away from him, from everything, and it still seems to find her. She packed up her things and went upstairs thinking of reasons how to get out of seeing him tomorrow. But she couldn't think of a reason, or maybe she didn't want to. She pushed that idea to the back of her head though as she wanted to keep thoughts of Sirius and thoughts of actually liking away as far away from her as possible.


End file.
